


Two Birds of the Same Feather

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assault, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: can you do one where Gabriel meets fem!Gabe from a parallel universe and they argue at first because it's natural to argue at first but later a man tries to assault her and Gabriel get's protective and saves her since she couldn't use her angel powers at that time, and it ends in fluff and cuddlingWarnings: Meta-Fiction spoilers-ish, fluff, assault





	Two Birds of the Same Feather

With a snap the gas station went away, along with his baby brother, and was replaced with a small apartment room. Half naked men in scandalous poses were tacked on the red velvet walls. Gabriel licked his lips as he noticed various pastries were littered over the dining table and kitchen counter.  
Wherever Metatron had sent him wasn’t as bad as the original cell he had been in. As kinky as Gabriel could get, a nice space of freedom was more comfortable. He wandered around, taking notes of the different things placed in the room before grabbing some chocolates to snack on.   
“Hey goldilocks.” A sassy voice appeared with the sound of wings. “Get your own damn sweets.”  
“Well hello to you to.” Gabriel turned, finding golden eyes narrowed at him. Something struck Gabriel about this woman before him, something familiar. “Sorry, step-dad put me in here. So, it looks like your lucky day. Gabriel at your service.” He gave a small bow and as he stood back up, sent her a wink.  
“Gabriel?” Her face twisted in confusion.  
“Archangel, cupcake.”   
“Yeah, I know…” Her words dragged out as she circled him. He followed her eyes as they traveled over his body.  
“See something you like?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow with a playful smirk. “Didn’t get a name, yet.” She stopped in front of him at his words.   
“Gabrielle the archangel. Messanger of god.” Her voice rang out, strong and confident.  
“Gabrielle?” Gabriel whispered to himself, then let his eyes really focus on her. She was short, long golden brown hair that curled at the ends, whiskey colored eyes that shined in the light, and a familiar smirk that only a candy-loving-trickster like himself ever had. As the sudden realization came to him, a noticeable amount of air left his lungs, leaving him frozen.   
Gabrielle seemed to notice all of it too and stepped back, lowering her gaze to not meet his eyes. They both stayed like this for a minute before a deep laugh came from Gabrielle’s throat. “There is no way you can be me.” She chided. “If I was ever turned into a man….definitely would be a lot more handsome than whoever this was.”   
“Oh, really?” Gabriel crossed his arms with a huff.  
“What? All the tall, dark and handsome one’s taken?”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Gabriel pouted. “Still a powerful archangel.” He snapped his fingers to prove his point and the apartment disappeared into a mansion setting.   
“Minor hocus pocus tricks.” Gabrielle discounted. “Any lesser God could do that.”  
“What about you? I don’t see your mighty archangel powers.” Gabriel held up his hands to his side, encouraging her.  
“I don’t need to prove who I am to you, munchkin.”   
“So, what? You’re the female version of me?” Gabriel pulled out a chair and plopped down on it. “Not bad, if I do say so.” His whiskey eyes trailed up and down her body, admiring the curves.  
Gabrielle regarded him before sitting down herself in the mansion’s library. Her arms crossed in front of her as she leaned back in the plush chair. “If anyone is a version here, it’s you. I’m the real deal, buddy-boy. Now why in Mother’s name are you here?” She leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her knees.  
“Mother? Wow. How the tables have turned. Strange little universe to get stuck in.” Gabriel let out a dry chuckle. “Step-dad sent me here. You know, Meta-douche? Ex-angel who is playing God. Sound familiar?”   
“Nope.” Gabrielle snapped her fingers bringing back the apartment setting. A glass of wine appeared in her hand. “Sorry goldilocks, looks like this place isn’t right for you. Should probably scurry off then.”   
“Would if I could, but I’m stuck here….with you….or should I say me?”  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes, taking a sip. “Obviously we are different from one another….I’m not the one lost in a different universe.”  
“Stuck, not lost.”  
“Whatever.”   
Silence fell as Gabrielle continued to drink her glass, along with popping some candies into her mouth. Gabriel tried to reach for some, but her dark glare stopped him. It was only a few more moments before Gabriel shot up out of his seat and began to pace the room.  
“So…..”  
“You’re not staying here.” She said slowly, making sure her words sank in.  
“What? No….I-”  
“Oh, please. You were thinking it. We’re….nearly the same after all.”   
“Where am I supposed to go then? I mean if the tables were turned, it’d let you stay.” Gabriel stared at her dead in the eye. “Come on. I’ll be gone soon enough.” He stepped forward.  
“No.”  
“Please. You should know I’m hard to resist. Especially with these dashing good looks.” He wiggled his eyebrows with that cheeky smile plastered on his face.  
“Ugh.” Gabrielle whipped her head back. “Fine. You stay, I’ll go.” With a flutter of wings she left.   
“Well, that isn’t what I wanted.” Gabriel muttered to himself, staring at the empty chair.

Gabrielle found herself at a dirty bar, drinking away whatever had just happened an hour or so ago. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt bad for the way she acted. It was probably due to not having anyone around for such a long time and then finding out there was a different version of herself. Either way she thought about going back, but something kept her in her seat at the bar.  
“Hey darling.” A bearded man sat beside her, rolling up his sleeves to show off a few tattoos. “Lonely?” His voice was low and gravelly. There was barely anyone around and plenty of other seats that he could have chosen.   
“Nah. My drink is keeping me company.” Gabrielle picked it up to make a point, swirling the half melted ice cubes inside.  
“Ya sure?” He continued. “Perhaps a man to keep you well?”  
“Nope. All good here.” She pressed each word.  
“Come on.” A sudden grip on her butt caused her to tense up. Before she could act on anything a silver handcuff flew onto her wrist. “Always wanted to try it with an angel.” The man grinned, showing yellow teeth mixed with smell of alcohol. “Wouldn’t try anything either.” It was then that she noticed the symbols on the cuffs, blocking her powers.   
“I wouldn’t do that.” A different voice appeared and the man took note.  
“Listen, she’s mine.” He barked back.   
As the words left his mouth, Gabriel jerked him forward by the collar and smashed his face in. Some people turned to pay attention, but no one made a move as Gabriel launched him across the counter.   
“You okay?” Gabriel balled his fists, staring at the counter, making sure the man wasn’t going to come back up.  
“Yeah.” She barely spoke.  
“Good.” A click and the cuffs were off, allowing her freedom. “Let’s go.” Gabriel gripped her arm tightly as his wings flew them back to her apartment. Gabrielle sat back down in her chair right away as Gabriel sat on the sofa. “So, I guess I still have to leave?”   
Gabrielle thought for a moment before answering. “I suppose not. I mean you saved me…I owe you something.”  
“Not sure when I’ll be gone again.”   
“Well then for now….relax and stay.” Gabrielle got up and sat next to him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Not bad for a small fry like yourself.”  
“Really? Miss short stack? Really? I nearly killed the guy...I think...might be dead.” Gabriel smirked, snaking his arm around the back of her so she could lean into his frame more.  
“Just take the thanks. I’m allowing you to stay here. Not sure how long that’s going to last...I mean….two versions….” Gabrielle snuggled closer.  
“...world ain’t ready for that.” Gabriel finished for her.


End file.
